Lucy Wells
"I hated you all, so much. I hated every single inmate in that place. But I guess I shouldn't have. And I need to thank you for that." - Lucy, Fugitives Lucy Wells is a civilian who ends up following along with Alex, Zee and Simon in the beginning of Fugitives. Appearance Lucy has long black hair, and is about average height. In Fugitives she wore jeans, a black Led Zeppelin T-shirt and a navy blue suit jacket. In Execution, she along with Zee wore the same basic army uniforms that Alice Panettierre gave them while Alex and Simon were being studied. Personality Lucy is wary and skeptical, but she can tender and sympathetic at times. When Alex, Zee and Simon first met her in the subway, the fierce and enraged glare she gave them actually made the three boys rather nervous in her presence. She hated the three of them first, due to her memory of the Summer of Slaughter, but reluctantly trusted them as they agreed to work together to navigate the hell torn city. Main Story Back Story A few years ago during the Summer of Slaughter Lucy's dad, a police officer, had been killed. Because of this, she deeply resents all of the convicts and inmates that had been sent to Furnace. One of her most prized possessions was a St. Christopher's medallion that her father had given to her before he passed away. Fugitives To see this text, click the "Expand" link on the right Lucy Wells is first introduced in Fugitives when Alex, Zee and Simon walk the subway line to Collier Station. When they'd gone down to switch subway lines, they first met Lucy, three other civilians and three escaped Skulls. The whole group had been in hiding for a while, as on the streets the police had been chasing the inmates and that the subway trains were running without stopping to prevent anyone from walking the lines. Along with that, the Skulls inform Alex, Zee and Simon that the inmates had been getting attacked by Furnace's berserkers, turning into rats. Lucy tells all of the inmates to go turn themselves in as they try to figure out where to go next. Before anyone could reach an agreement though, a rat found its way onto the platform, launching the beetle berserker from the prison at the group. It sends Zee and two of the Skulls onto the train tracks and corners Alex and Simon. This new rat bites Alex and floods his mind with Furnace's message before attacking the remaining Skull, pumping him full of new nectar. Alex manages to haul Zee out from the train tracks, but is hit by the train on his way back up, smashing into his legs. The rat scurries off after dealing with the inmate, but Alex is badly wounded and on his last legs. Simon feeds Alex nectar from the dead beetle berserker to keep Alex alive. While it does work, Alex loses himself from overfeeding and nearly kills Lucy, charging at her. Before he does so, he ends up channelling his rage by punching a moving subway car and blacking out for twenty minutes. Once Alex comes to, he faces Zee, Simon and Lucy. Lucy is terrified of him, hissing at him not to go near her. Alex complies, keeping his distance and apologizes while Zee introduces Lucy to him. During the time he had blacked out, Zee and Simon explained everything that had happened to Lucy and the truth about the prison. She doesn't believe them at first, but reluctantly comes to terms with it when realizing everything that had just happened. She explains that she had been on her way to work when the news broke, but nobody believed what had happened at first. Since then, the entire city had been declared in a state of Lockdown. Lucy urges the three once more to turn themselves in and let the cops sort it out. Simon refuses, swearing he'd die before ever returning to Furnace. The group decide they would all breach the surface once more, in the hopes that the police would be too busy dealing with the rats to pay mind to Alex, Zee and Simon. Lucy agrees to join the three of them onto the streets. As the four make their way through the station, Zee assumes that they're in the financial district but Lucy corrects him stating that the station is just a few blocks away from St. Martin's church. As they make it to the foyer of the station, they turn their attention to a news alert playing on the television. To everyone's horror the report plays back images of the city getting completely destroyed as beserkers and inmates run loose. Warden Cross appears on screen for an interview in surprising health as he engages the reporters and soldiers on a story about the prison. Before the interview cuts away, he seems to smile at the camera as if it was deliberately directed to Alex and company. When Alex, Zee, Simon and Lucy make it up to the surface they are confronted by a cop almost immediately. Lucy tries pleading for help from him, but the cop does not make a move to stand down from any of the four. The cop appears to be in shock, and while Lucy continues to beg for help, Alex, Simon and Zee try to slip away. The cop tries to stop them, but once hearing a roaring screech from down the streets he apologizes to Lucy for being unable to help, and shoots himself in the head. Behind the dead cop appears to be two berserkers rushing down to the street. These "berserkers" however wore prison jumpsuits and did not have any surgery scars. And unbelievably, Alex recognizes one of them to be Bodie, the Skull gangster who had helped everyone escape. Alex kills Bodie while Simon and Zee take on the other berserker. Lucy tried hiding in a vacant car but was found by a third rabid inmate. Simon and Alex knock the inmate away, but Lucy runs over the inmate in the car and kills it. After trying to figure out what exactly why all these inmates turned into rats without undergoing surgery, Zee theorizes that this new nectar is a plague. Simon and Alex argue with him but with either one not knowing enough about the new nectar, the group instead turns their attention to trying to find shelter. Appearances * Fugitives * Execution Fan Art lucy wells.png|Lucy by casetrippy Category:Characters Category:Civilians Category:Escape From Furnace